


I am the one (reprise)

by Bea_The_Cat123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Human squip, Other, Squips still new to the emotion thing, jeremy got trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_The_Cat123/pseuds/Bea_The_Cat123
Summary: SQUIP questions why Jeremy and Christine broke up.
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Mother, Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	I am the one (reprise)

It seemed that Squip was taking the breakup harder than Jeremy.

Jeremy had noticed the shift. Their demeanor changed at the news. There face went into its resting slate, a sort of dismissive scoff, and they had silently decided to leave it at that. 

For Jeremy, it had been a mutual agreement. They realized that they didn’t work the same way as a “couple” as they did as friends. The label of a “relationship” was so weird to begin with...it was like Jeremy hadn’t even met her by the time they were dating. 

They had decided the terms at a sleepover. There had been crying from both parties...but, oddly enough, neither of them had seemed to be angry. Jeremy had numbly closed the door and watched as Christine got back into her car and drove off. His binder was way too tight. He rubbed his stinging eyes. A shaky sigh filled his lungs. It took a huge weight off of his chest, and he hoped Christine felt the same way. 

Squip didn’t say anything till the next night. The house was dark. Jeremy had been getting a glass of water. 

“So,” a deep, fragile voice spoke. “There goes our hard work.”

Jeremy’s chest dropped into his stomach. The lights from the open fridge burned him like the stage lights on him as Christine had graced her way down from the stage. His eyes burned.

He slammed it shut. 

“W...what?” Jeremy stuttered.

“Four months of work,” Squip said. “All for nothing.” 

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed. His stomach squeezed. The silence in the house was deafening. A shaky breath filled the empty space. The teen dared to peak at the person behind him. 

Squip stood, arms crossed, in a light button-up shirt. Their face was distorted in confused shock. Their back was arched. Their lip quivered. 

Jeremy gripped the handle of the fridge as the sound of a voice cracking, like ice in the deepest caverns, filled the kitchen.

“Why did you get me?” 

Jeremy turned all the way around. Squip’s icy blue eyes barely reflected in the dim light. They dropped their arms, their hands clenched in tight fists. They gave a pitiful sniff. 

“What?” Jeremy’s tone hadn’t meant to be so harsh, but his hands were already grasping his arms and wrists. 

“Why...why did you get me?” Squip repeated, their voice breaking. Jeremy couldn’t watch. He whipped his head and squinted his eyes shut. “My sole...my sole purpose-“

“Squip...you don’t understand-“

“My SINGULAR FUNCTION,” Squip raised their shattering voice, and Jeremy desperately covered his ears. “MY ONLY PURPOSE WAS TO HELP YOU GET WITH-“

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Jeremy screamed, feeling his body sink to the floor. “You never understand! It’s all about you, you, you, never what I do!” Jeremy felt hot tears well in his eyes. “I had to do it! It never felt right!”

“So you spit in the face of all of our progress?” 

“Wha-“

“So you force me to fail my reports?!”

“You don’t-“

“Why did you activate me?!” 

“I SHOULDN’T HAVE!!” Jeremy screamed as a final escape, tears running down his face. It was if his voice was a pure force; one that omitted a shock wave that hit Squip and knocked them back. 

More horrible, deafening silence. 

Jeremy finally opened his eyes. Squip was on the floor. 

They were sobbing. 

Burning, horrible tears streamed down Squip’s face as they let out broken sobs. They couldn’t speak. Hiccoughs filled their throat as they stared hopelessly at Jeremy. They coughed on their own sniffling and tears. 

Jeremy was surprised how much Squip sounded like an actual child in their crying. Not even a bratty one. A hurt, lost child. 

“Why...why?” Squip spat out the words as spit dribbled from their mouth. They coughed and sniffed. “Why?” 

Jeremy could barely watch. Squip may have looked older than Jeremy, but no. They were so much younger. Jeremy was practically a parent compared to them. 

Practically...a parent. 

It clicked. 

Jeremy drifted into the past, into the small moments. A ruffle of glitches above his head, a soothing tone those late nights of confusion. The music.

Standing by Jeremy...somehow exuding a form of pride. Somehow. 

“I wanted my...” Jeremy felt the words catch in his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He threw off his shirt and undid his binder, letting tears slide down his face all the way through. Squip didn’t move from their spot on the floor. 

Jeremy let out a sigh that became a shudder of tears. He looked at Squip. 

His hands grabbed out.

“Ma...” He reached towards Squip. “Mama...” 

He laid on the floor, Squip sitting there, shocked and quiet. Jeremy moved over to them. He couldn’t breathe. 

“I want my mama...” Jeremy cried. His chest tightened as Squip stared, mouth gaped, at the sobbing teen. 

It was sorta ironic, that despite their new state, Jeremy could still see the fears click into Squip’s head. They desperately wrapped Jeremy into a tight, stiff hug. 

Neither of them moved, except for sobbing into each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU THINK THIS IS SQUI/PEMY YOU DIE INSTANTLY
> 
> Yeah take some angst dudes


End file.
